


Bad Idea

by kkitties21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Villain Oikawa, superhero iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkitties21/pseuds/kkitties21
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	Bad Idea

Iwaizumi had always wanted to help people. He didn't always show it, though. He had the reputation of being aggressive, but it was always in a good-hearted nature. So when he heard about the program for becoming a superhero, he knew he had to join. 

The program known only by a few as the HA which stands for hero association. Each year, only 100 applicants are accepted into this prestigious program where they leave behind their regular school


End file.
